


One night in Vegas

by Orangebubble



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Detail, F/F, F/M, Hanzo beeing difficult, I will post more later, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Mccrees sweet voice, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut comes, Tumblr, Voice Kink, Yakuza, but it comes later, long work, promise!, teaser, to tired to write more, when i finally finish the rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Hanzo made a trip with Genji to Vegas and got drunk...</p><p>... and than married to a cowboy in a suit, with such a sweet voice. </p><p>(And than some more stuff that will come after the author finish this freaking Long Story, it's gets longer and longer ......<br/>So still just a teaser)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> So since like two days I had that awesome chat with Overshits (check the tumblr: http://overshits.tumblr.com/ ) over a idea of Hanzo marrying Mccree in Vegas and I worked my self up into this idea with no end, I wrote this stuff.  
> It happend and it is short because I'm tired, but there will be more after that Monster is finished or more than finished (?), I just have to write it down from my notes and ared edditing to no End.
> 
> It has no beta reading, english is my thrid language and please don't hit me just enjoy (?)  
> Any form of critic, would be really nice.

Lights, music, chatter, the annoying noise of the slots machines, cursing of losers, laughter of winners, advertisement for every possible game. So much annoyance.

He could feel the headache forming between his eyes. 

Why was he here again in that island of light and sound in the middle of a dreary desert. 

Ah yes, brown eyes. Made comically bigger by their owner, with a sad and pleading look, lips formed into a light pout, trembling slightly for effect and clasped hands in front of his chin and the words“Please Nii-chan.”

Yes that was the reason why he was here. His little brother and his pleading look that he could pull of at every time for every situation and could get him out of many too, but not all. What does the Americans call it? Puppy dog eyes? Such a fitting description. Even if the green hair don’t made Genji look much like a dog, but the expression was on the eyes not on the hair.

His brother looked so much like their mother, more round and smooth features, big eyes, not to big noose and thin but still plump lips. Just more likeable. Not like him who looked so much like his father. With high cheekbones, a sharp noes and thinner lips. His choice of beard just underlining his features. He looked noble and aristocratic they said. Like a douchebag with a resting bitch face after his brother.  
Naturally he liked the former description more but when he looked in the mirror he could see what his brother meant with the face. Sometimes no matter what he did he always looked like he was to murder somebody. Even a smile looked strange on his face sometimes. When he even had something to smile about and not had to do a fake one for the clan business.  
At least Genji had the same eyebrows as him, the stormy ones that gave him his “bitch face” and Genji a nice arrogant look. He remembers the time Genji shaved his, because he hated them. Good times. 

Loud noises came from his right form a game of blackjack. He angled his head to the noise. A patron hat jumped over the table, chair lying in the ground, cards flying in the air and was trying under loud cursing to hit the dealer. Security in their black suites was there in a second, getting the man from the table and escorting him still under loud cursing out of the room. A sore loser.

Could have be Genji with too much alcohol in his blood. 

But Genji was not that person at the moment. No Genji was not even by his side. 

Had his younger brother not found friends immediately in this big room of light and sound at one of the gaming tables. Just a wink there a smile here and a few smooth words and people were around Genji like bees to honey. He envied his brother, but stomped that feeling down, he was better than that. He was here for business not pleasure.

The only reason why that trip had be possible in the first place. Had there not been any business his father had not let them go. Had them held in Japan in Hanamura in the old castle full of tradition and discipline. With only the gardens and their cherry blossom as place for peace and a little bit of privacy. 

When he had to think about what was waiting for him at home. It made his guts clench in an ugly way. 

He took a deep breath to suffocate this thoughts. It was a bad decision. With inhale of the stale air in the room he smelled all the sweat in the air of the many exited and active bodies in the room. Could smell the old carpet at his feet and the meatal of all the interior. His headache got worse. He needed a drink.  
Something that would help for a second with all the things that had jet to come this evening. The things he would have to face alone again because Genji run away from his responsibilities again that evening with his new friends and smile in his direction. How could he have held a straight face as he made the proposition for this journey before his father and said that Genji could learn on the trip some about their business, that he could help him with it, when in the end it resulted in this.

He needed at last two drinks now, and they better be a quality brewage.

He turned to his left and went to the nearest bar. His metal feet, or more the metallic outline that should present his feet were they still there, taping silently on the red brown carpet.  
Stopping at the dark wooden bar he signaled a hand to the bartender, a guy with short black hair and suited in the brown and black suits of the establishment, coming to him and taking his order of a neat scotch. His brewage came shortly and he paid with his small black card.  
He sat himself down by the bar, sipping his drink and looking again in the room, to find anything entertaining to occupy his time while he sipped his drink. Just anything to make him think not about home. He found one of the roulette tables with many loud cheering people around.  
He watched them for a while, trying to pick out who were the player and who were just there for their own entertainment and hope to get the winner attention to get something out of it. Disgusting. He had such people around him enough. Women who would send him flirting looks and lay their manicured hands on his body, just seeing his money and status. Men clapping him on the shoulder and sending him fake looks that they were listing to the things he said. And even other men who would get more close with his buddy and sending him equal looks like the women. Men that would get his blood boiling when they lay their hands on his body, who would burn his skin and – 

“Howdy”, was drawled centimeters behind him, in a southern accent. The first syllable long drawn with a smoky and dark voice, full of promises. The sound crawling up his spine, making him shudder with a warm feeling. 

He jerked his face to the voice behind him in a heartbeat. And saw a man, no surprise, in a dark coal three piece suit, with a burgundy bottom-down and black cowboy boots? He snapped his eyes back to the face of the stranger. Glossy brown hair, tied back in a small ponytail a few strand escaping it, framing the face of his owner. Sharp but smooth features, not too angular but enough to make him very handsome. A trimmed and groomed beard around his chin, cheeks and mouth, hiding some of his masculine features but underlining them in the same way. Dark brown eyes, filled with warm and passion, like the voice, full lips an unlit cigar hanging between them, holding it slightly while he talked. He caught a glimpse of silver at his left, and saw a silver grey prosthetics, not as smooth as his legs but well-kept and shiny. Holding a lighter between his fingers.

The voice talked again, his eyes snapping back to the face of the man. Was he talking to him? Had he been staring? His eyes searched the strangers, but the man was not looking at him. He was angled to the barkeeper with that gruesome suit and talking to him in that sweet smoky voice, full of promises. 

And not him. Not him. What had he be thinking? That such a voice full of everything is inner self yearned for, would be there for him? That –

He saw out of the corner of his eyes, that the man was paying, a tumbler with amber fluid in his metallic hand, lighter already gone and thanking the barkeeper for his service, in that voice.  
He turned and their eyes meet for a second. Liquid amber eyes not unlike like the drink of the man, glowing in the light met dark nearly black eyes of him. Just a second and his heart was standing still in his chest.  
The man tipped his chin down in a short acknowledgment to his staring but did nothing else. He felt shame and embarrassment burning up in his guts, like a child who was caught in the act of stealing sweets, dusting his cheeks in a light pink. He averted his eyes, didn’t dare to accept the gesture of the stranger. To embarrassed and ashamed of himself to be caught in such an act, he was a Shimada! He was the peak of breading made only out of master assassins, he should not been caught in such an act! How foolish was he behaving!

While his inner turmoil kept going and he was still not looking at the man, the other gave him an amused look and chuckled dark and low in his voice and left.  
The small sound alone set a chill, now, through his whole body and gave him goose bumps all over.  
His eyes snapped back to the man, but was he already in the ocean of people in the room and he just caught a glimpse of his brown braid before he left the room.  
Leaving him pink in his face, staring and ruffled to his core in a warm feeling, with a very unlikely expression on his features, drink forgotten by his hand.

He should have never agreed to Genjis idea, no matter his kitty dog eyes!


End file.
